


Curiosity

by iridescentoar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentoar/pseuds/iridescentoar
Summary: This is just an exploration into my Dragon Age ocs. They have nothing to do with the main plot lines that go on throughout the franchise.Gedeon, a young mage living in the Ferelden Circle Tower, believes that all questions posed are in need of answering; even if the question goes against everything he's ever been taught.





	Curiosity

Gedeon had always been warned about the dangers he would face while dreaming. The demons that would go to any lengths necessary to try and obtain his mortal body-- something that he was quite fond of. The teenage mage was always fed stories about those that had been seduced away by unkept promises and their ill advised desires. Those that fell to these silver tongued spirits were always met with the sharp end of a Templar’s blade.

It was a scary thought, ending up dead in such a brutal way. Gedeon had always found his mind wandering to the victims of these incidents-- if you could call the foolish mages victims that is. Did any part of their humanity remain intact in their final moments? Or were they completely hollowed husks that demons wore like sleeping bags? If so, why did the other mages feel such empathy and sorrow for them? It’s not like the abominations would feel the blade. The only thing that would come to harm in those last moments would be the demons.

That’s what Gedeon thought before one fateful night.

All it took was for the boy to close his eyes. He could still feel the hot damp air that made its way throughout the whole Circle on that night. The way the moonlight cascaded through the windows and illuminated all that was in its path. It had been one of the more beautiful nights that summer. 

It would come as a surprise to no one that Gedeon was supposed to be in bed. He was notorious for breaking curfew. But curfews, he had decided, were incredibly dumb and should not apply towards him. He needed this extra time to study magic in order to impress his teacher. Maybe then he could learn less baby-ish spells. Hopefully.

His footsteps echoed on the stone floor as he made his way towards the library. Tonight Gedeon would study hexes. They were simple yet powerful-- much like himself. 

He let his hand glide over the stone walls as he continued his usual route towards the library. His fingers tickled as slight vibrations made their way throughout the wall; it was not a normal occurrence on his nighttime endeavors and the boy became intrigued. He ceased his footsteps when he heard heavier ones running towards the library in the opposite direction. It wasn’t long before he started to hear explosions. Was someone possessed? Now this he had to see; there was so much knowledge he could obtain by watching something as powerful as a demon fueled mage fight the Templars. So he quickly and carefully snuck his way to the opened library doors. 

Lights flashed on and off erratically. They flurried around the room as heat from fire blasts seared the armor and flesh of the Templars. This was unlike anything Gedeon had ever seen, and part of him wished he had a scroll to record what he saw.

It took only moments for the Templars to overpower the mage.

The most memorable part of the whole night were its eyes. In its last moments, the boy was able to see regret etched into its eyes. Tears most likely would have rolled down the deformed mage’s face if they hadn’t sizzled away at contact with its skin. 

It was then that Gedeon knew: That mage had still been in that body. 

Over the years as Gedeon grew from a naive boy to an astute pupil his mind would always go the same question over and over again. Was there a successful way for a demon to inhabit a human’s body without destroying it? And if so could the relationship become a symbiotic one where both the demon and human could benefit?

In hindsight, perhaps Gedeon should have listened to all those wive’s tales about dreaming. Perhaps he shouldn’t have been so eager to answer his own questions. Perhaps things would have turned out differently then. But they didn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading! This is just an exercise series I'm making to better help me understand my Dragon Age OCs.


End file.
